deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Filthy Frank vs iDubbbzTV vs maxmoefoe
Description Screenshot (910).png|RoaringRexe The end. This shall be the grandest of battles The filthiest of human beings on the internet shall battle it out. '' Interlude Wiz: They are the gods of the internet. They do what they need to do for views. And they have no regrets. '''Boomstick: They are the Filthy Trio.' Filthy Frank iDubbbzTV maxmoefoe Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Frank's Lair "So yeah, if do this kinda shit. Well, you have a problem. A really big problem." ''Were the words of the anime hunter himself. Filthy Frank. Or known as Papa Franku. He sat in his place called "home" Making a new video. ''"Ya know, if I have to make another videos on fucking weeaboos. I am going to hang my-" ''The filthiest man, was cut off by the sudden opening of his door. ''"F-FRANK!" ''The scream echoed throughout the realms. It was none other than Pink Guy. ''"PINK GUY GET OUT I AM MAKING A VIDEO!" ''Pink Guy rubbed his body against the door in a seizure like way as he responded. ''"THE DARK LORD IS HERE!" ''The room was silent for the occasional rat crawling around. Frank pulled open his drawer and looked through his papers ̶f̶u̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶w̶a̶r̶n̶i̶n̶g̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶n̶o̶i̶s̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶a̶i̶n̶t̶s̶ ̶ until he found it. ''"Well shit." ''He muttered as he found it out. ''"I thought we gave good sacrifices to Chin Chin!" ''Frank exclaimed as he grabbed his his belt ready. Pink Guy continued to roll on the floor as he sputtered unknown words that were translated. ''"AFTER DADE DIED A HORRIBLE DEATH, CHIN CHIN IS STILL DEPRESSED, IN HIS CRIPPLING DEPRESSION SINCE HE IS KINDA A SADISTIC FUCKER HE DEMANDS A BATTLE TO SUIT HIM!" Frank closed and reopened his eyes. "Well who does he want to fight?" ''Pink Guy looked at Frank, a look that would make any human uncomfortable as he responded. ''"You vs iDubbbz vs max" Frank stepped back as he backed into a wall. "Fuck." ''Frank was now gone in a flash of nothingness. ''Sewers Realm 566, The Keemstar Lair Realm. '' iDubbbz, was walking through the sewers. He knew who to find here, the lord gnome himself Keemstar. iDubbbz still walked, knowing this realm was dangerous. Rouge gnomes could attack him at any second. Before the camera men could ask what he was doing he leaped onto the ground and pulled out, a piece of popcorn. ''"We're near fellas. Get ready." ''The continued throughout the sewers. Their time was now. Soon they came upon a nest. Little gnomes ran through bringing as much internet drama to their overlord. ''"Now." ''The camera men suddenly pulled out handguns and began firing at the gnomes, annihilating them all in the hail of bullets. ''"WHAT IS UP DRAMA ALERT NATION, I'M YOUR HOST KILLER KEEMSTAR!" ''He was here. ''"Open fire!" ''The camera men open fired on the drama beast, the bullets did nothing. Keemstar looked down before grabbing one of the camera men who screamed as the drama coursed through him. He was dead. Suddenly, iDubbbz was gone. Nothing left. But a note that read- ''"ey b0ss fuck u mayne need this guy" '' Chin Chin has taken iDubbbz. ''Southern Realm 6.2. Perth, Australia "No man I am not doing this shit!" ''Old Max told his "buddy" HowToBasic as the creature held out a container full of unknown ingredients. He apparently wanted Max, to eat the filth. ''"No man, fuck that not doing it." ''Max said once again before running to his room as he was chased. Max locked the door and waited it out as the filthy creature banged on his door while making noises that went throughout the realms. Max pulled out his phone as he tried to call Frank. No answer. He held the door as the monster tried to break through. ''"I said no, come on just leave already!" '' The door broke open. HowToBasic rushed in with the bucket of filth. But Max was no where to be seen? The filth dropped onto the floor as he looked around for his old chum buddy Max. Still no where. HowToBasic dropped the filth on the floor as he let our an ear piercing scream of sadness and other emotions that shouldn't be known. ''Space Time Arena All three fighters were there. Sitting in the middle of the arena with confused eyes. "CHIN CHIN, TELL US WHY ARE WE HERE!" ''Frank screamed out as he banged against the walls. ''"Chin Chin Chin Chin Chin" Translated: Cause I felt like it. Also in a crippling depression, still cause I felt like it. Also not good sacrifices mayne. '' ''"Yeah well, not my fault Dade died!" ''Frank said back as the internet cheered in the background. ''"Chin Chin Chin." Translated: Yeah it kinda is, you didn't find a cure. Frank knew he was wrong. He just wanted to get back home, surely the guys felt bad for him. Not really, but he tried to be relevant. Frank sighed as his friends behind him got up. They needed to do what had to be done. FIGHT! Results Category:TheRoaringRex Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles